


In Between Stages

by rainepaige08



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainepaige08/pseuds/rainepaige08
Summary: The encore concert of EXO in Seoul started. As expected from the group, the concert went smoothly without any choreography missed and vocals were all on point.However, in the middle of the concert, Jongin smelled a familiar sweet scent coming from the person just a few feet away from him. Kyungsoo's heat suddenly started and Jongin is more than eager to help out his mate and show his dominance to everyone watching.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 200
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	In Between Stages

"Let's make this night memorable for the fans." Suho said to his members backstage as they wait for the concert to start. 

Most of them are vocalising while waiting at the dressing room, while others are dancing parts of their choreography to shake off their concert jitters. They've been doing this for years now, but they still felt both excited and nervous at every stage they perform. 

"Are you ready, Jagi?" Jongin whispers on Kyungsoo's ears as the man sat on his lap while silently watching their other members.

Kyungsoo moved his body closer to Jongin and the latter wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist. He buried his nose on the crook of Kyungsoo's neck to breathe in the man's scent. A scent that he is too familiar now from years of being with the man.

"Yes Jagi. I'm done with my preparations." Kyungsoo purred and tried to stop his moans as Jongin kissed his exposed skin near the collar of his shirt. 

"Can you two control your hormones until the concert ends? I don't like seeing pics of your boners on my feed, please." Baekhyun whined next to them and the two just chuckled knowing that the man is just teasing them.

The director announced for them to get to their positions as the concert is about to start. Kyungsoo stood up and pulled Jongin with him. They walked together backstage until they became separated due to their position for the first song.

The intro music played and Jongin relished on the fans chanting and screaming before it became muted by their earpiece. He will never get tired of hearing this sound as it's one of the things that drives him to continue performing. Eight years ago he promised to himself that in every performance he’ll do, he’ll make sure it would be perfect for them. Until now he kept that promise and he would be forever thankful for the fans that is still with him. 

As the platform they stepped on starts to rise slowly, Jongin's expression shifted to the stage persona that he created. A side of himself that is known by the public as Kai.

The concert went smoothly as expected. Each member is hitting the right notes, and the choreographies were all in sync. They performed three group songs before the members went backstage for Chen's solo stage. As soon as he was hidden from the crowd, Jongin immediately went to Kyungsoo as he knew there's something wrong.

Kyungsoo is a great performer and actor that the crowd and the rest of their members haven't noticed the slight shift on the man's movements. 

But it's a different case for his mate.

Jongin went to where Kyungsoo would exit from the stage and noticed that the man is breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Jongin bent his knees to be at eye level with Kyungsoo. 

"Y-yes. Maybe just tired from all the dancing. I'm okay, Jagi." Kyungsoo smiled while panting to reassure his partner.

Jongin have a feeling that there’s more to it than what the man is telling him. He had been with Kyungsoo for more than 10 years now to know that the man doesn't get tired easily.

"Did you take your suppressants?" Jongin asked to which Kyungsoo nodded. 

"I'm okay. Please worry about the concert, baby. I promise I'm okay." Kyungsoo told Jongin as they changed clothes for the next part of the concert. 

Jongin gravely nodded and tried to dismiss his worries. He went closer to Kyungsoo and kissed the top of the man's head before they went on stage again. 

The next part of the concert was a mix of upbeat and mellow songs which helped alleviate a few more of Jongin's worries. But throughout their performance, Jongin can't help but glance towards where Kyungsoo is to check on his mate.

The last song before the ment started and at the exact moment he stole a glance towards the man's direction, he saw Kyungsoo holding his chest while panting. The action confirmed what Jongin has been guessing since the concert started.

His omega is on heat in an arena filled with fans who were made to believe that all of them are alphas.

Their agency didn’t plan on having an omega for their group as it would be too risky; but Kyungsoo is too talented and hardworking that the management decided to bend the rules. There is one condition though: he needs to ensure that his heat cycle won’t hinder the group’s performance.

It was going well for the past years, but tonight’s performance seems to challenge the main singer.

The song ended and they stood at their position. Suho lead the group to do their usual greeting to fans. The other members started talking but Jongin’s attention is with Kyungsoo who is next to him. 

Kyungsoo is looking adoringly at the fans but Jongin knew that his mate is struggling with his heat as he can smell that sweet scent that he can’t resist even after years being together. Jongin put his hand on Kyungsoo’s hip and the man looked up at him curiously due to the sudden intimacy from his mate in public. He then gave Kyungsoo a squishy toy that he got from a fan to distract Kyungsoo, as well as the fans watching them as he pulled Kyungsoo closer to him.

“Your scent is becoming strong” Jongin whispered while covering his mouth with a towel as he act as if he is wiping off the sweat on his face. 

“L-let’s talk later.” Kyungsoo whispered back to him while playing with the toy. Chanyeol must have smelled Kyungsoo’s scent as the rapper played with them. The two scents of the alpha around Kyungsoo have helped cover up the omega’s scent for the fans not to notice. 

The ment was ended short and they resumed with the next set of song before going backstage again. 

“They gave me the wrong dosage, Jongin…” Kyungsoo said as Jongin watched his mate pacing at their shared dressing room. The omega immediately looked for his pills and found out the reason why his heat is acting up. 

“Calm down, baby. It wouldn't help if you’ll panic. Come here.” Jongin extended his arm and Kyungsoo took it and wrapped himself around the man’s arms. His back is facing Jongin while the main dancer is leaning on the vanity counter.

Jongin rested his head on the man’s neck and held Kyungsoo tighter. “Do you need my help, baby?” He asked for the omega’s permission first but he knew that they need to fix it soon. It is a blessing that it was Suho and Baekhyun’s solo performances next so they have enough time.

Kyungsoo did not respond and just leaned closer to Jongin’s body, the man’s scent getting stronger making it harder for Jongin to resist. 

“Baby…answer me. Do you need me?” Jongin asked again as he unbutton the upper part of Kyungsoo’s dress shirt and pulled down the collars to expose Kyungsoo’s smooth skin. Jongin licked the sweat trailing down on Kyungsoo’s neck, leaving wet kisses down to the man’s collarbone.

“J-jonginnie..” Kyungsoo moaned and held on Jongin’s arms tighter as the latter left kiss marks on his pale skin. 

The dancer’s hand then went down on Kyungsoo’s bulge, making the man squirm. “Tell me you need me, Kyungsoo.” Jongin said as he cupped the man’s shaft, putting enough pressure to make the omega beg for more. 

“P-please” Kyungsoo whined and pushed his hips closer to Jongin’s hand. The dancer smirked and moved his hand away from Kyungsoo’s body.

“Please what?” Jongin rested his hand on the table and watched Kyungsoo panting and writhing, the omega now feeling the full effect of his heat. 

“J-jonginnie…please…” Kyungsoo took Jongin’s hand and put it inside his shirt. He doesn’t know why but he needed his mate’s touch as if he can’t function without it.

“You need to be specific, baby. What do you need?” Jongin whispered to Kyungsoo in his honey-laced voice then nibbled the omega’s ear with his mouth. 

“Fuck me. Please fill me, baby.” Kyungsoo finally said and Jongin lifted him up and made him sit on the vanity counter.

Jongin then knelt in front of Kyungsoo and lowered the man’s pants. “I’m sorry baby but we need to make this quick.”

He can hear for where they are locked in that Junmyeon’s stage already ended so they have 10 minutes at most before they would need to be on stage again.

A loud moan can be heard in the room as Jongin’s tongue found Kyungsoo’s hole. The omega’s entrance is already lubricated from his own juices and Jongin’s tongue made it easier to thrust a finger inside Kyungsoo.

“M-more…J-jongin.” The dancer added another finger and thrusted faster, scissoring it inside the man which Kyungsoo responded by pulling Jongin’s hair.

While his right hand is busy pleasuring his partner’s insides, Jongin's other hand found Kyungsoo’s cock that is now fully erect. He held on to it tightly and moved his hands in sync. The omega's head tilted and his eyes closed as he let the pleasure drive him, not caring that his pre cum is leaking on his stomach as Jongin continues to move.

After making sure that Kyungsoo is now prepped, Jongin stood up and removed his hands from the man’s body. Before Kyungsoo could whine and beg for the man to continue, he suddenly felt Jongin’s cock inside his hole; raw, hot and thick for him.

Kyungsoo groaned as Jongin pushed deeper inside him. He spread his legs more to welcome the man’s thrusts. Jongin leaned in to kiss him on the lips as he starts to move.

“Fuck…you feel so good, baby.” Jongin curses as his thrust went faster. Kyungsoo’s insides are sucking him in making it hard to control his hunger for the omega.

“J-jonginnie..so good..ahhh..” Kyungsoo bits Jongin’s shoulder as he continues to beg to be taken by the man. He whispers lewd words to Jongin’s ears and the alpha’s cock grew bigger from the man’s moans. 

Jongin resumed jerking off Kyungsoo’s cock in time with his deep thrusts. He felt Kyungsoo's body became stiff before he felt the man’s hot liquid soiling his palms. He pumped the man’s shaft until the last drop before removing his hand and licking the cum while staring at Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“You taste so sweet, baby.” He licked his palms clean and Kyungsoo’s cock got hard again from watching him. The omega pulled his mouth closer to him, his tongue invading Jongin’s mouth as their kisses turned wet.

After a few more thrusts, Jongin felt that he is about to climax so he tried to pull out of Kyungsoo. But the man wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist to stop him.

“Come inside me.”

“But I’m not wearing any condom—”

“I don’t care. I need to feel your cum inside me, baby. Please.”

Kyungsoo moved his hips and tighten his insides. Jongin cursed under his breath as he let out his cum inside the man’s hole. Kyungsoo moaned and tilted his head upwards as he felt the hot liquid filling him up. 

He stayed inside Kyungsoo until the last drop while caressing the omega’s back as the man seems to be in a trance. Jongin kissed Kyungsoo’s neck before he pulled out from him. He took a step back and cursed under his breath as he watched Kyungsoo’s hole dripping with his cum. The man’s legs are spread wide for him to see and Kyungsoo’s stomach is filled with the remaining cum from his orgasm earlier.

He also noticed that the omega’s cock is still hard and the scent is still strong, which means that Kyungsoo is still on heat. Jongin was about to say something but they are interrupted by a loud knock on their door. 

Both men hurriedly dressed up and let the stylist in to prepare them for the next part of the concert. 

“You’re still in heat…” Jongin said as they walked towards the waiting area. His eyes trailed down on the man’s bulge forming in the tight pants.

“It’s okay. We’re almost halfway to the concert. It would wash off soon.”

Jongin pulled him close and wrapped him on a half hug, “Let’s have it fixed on my room later?”

Kyungsoo blushed and nodded “Y-yes please…”

They both went to their positions and Jongin noticed Chanyeol looking worriedly at him. 

“He’s still not okay?”

“Yeah…We got limited time so..”

“Have your emotions in check too, Jongin.”

“What do you mean?” Jongin said as he is clueless what the man is implying.

“Oh…you forgot?”

The music started before Chanyeol could elaborate further. They focused on performing the next songs and Jongin tried his best not to worry about Kyungsoo. But from time to time his eyes would travel to where the man is.

After a few stolen glances, Jongin finally realized what the older man meant by his words. 

He watched as Kyungsoo turned flirty with the fans, even smiling wide at the fan boys upfront. Jongin suddenly went pissed at what he is seeing that his movements turned rough. A hand suddenly tapped his shoulder and Jongin looked up to see Junmyeon shaking his head, as if asking him to stop and calm down. 

Jongin nodded at their leader and breathe in deep to regain his composure as he continues to perform. They performed 5 more songs before the second ment and Jongin just stared at Kyungsoo as they found their places.

“What?” Kyungsoo said as he smiles on the fans. 

“You’re really going to continue flirting with your fan boys?”

“Seriously, Jongin?” Kyungsoo said in disbelief and shook his head as he ignored Jongin’s rants.

But the alpha had enough. Jongin wrapped his arm in the back of Kyungsoo and placed his hand on the man’s hips. He squeezed it gently and moved the man closer to him so that his groin area is touching Kyungsoo’s backside.

The omega groaned as he felt Jongin’s hard bulge. “J-jonginnie..”

“Don’t make me take you on this stage, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip and nodded. 

“Guys…distance…”

Chanyeol murmurs at them and they saw the other members looking at them anxiously. Kyungsoo took a step away from Jongin and they continued with the usual conversation with the fans.

They performed two more songs, this time the songs are more sensual that their upbeat ones. Jongin can’t help but stare at Kyungsoo’s movements as the man moved his hips and his hands travelled on his body. Kyungsoo moved fluidly and his eyes never left the fans as he grind his hips with the stick in between his legs. 

As if the man knew that he is watching, Kyungsoo looked at his direction and gave him a smirk as he grind one last time.

“Fuck..” Jongin felt his cock hardening and he continued with his dance with that sight on his mind.

The set ended and the lights turned off. Kyungsoo went back stage and as soon as his feet landed the floor, he felt a man’s hand pulling his arm. 

He looked up and saw Jongin dragging him on a secluded place. 

“You really like testing my patience..” Jongin said as he pinned Kyungsoo on the makeshift wall and undo his pants.

Kyungsoo groaned and bended so that his hips are closer to Jongin. The alpha pulled down his pants and underwear and slammed his cock inside Kyungsoo.

“You want me to take you on a public place, huh? You want me to fuck you where someone may see us?” Jongin thrusts roughly and fast inside him. Kyungsoo was about to moan loudly but Jongin stopped it with his hand.

“You’re mine, Kyungsoo” Jongin pushed deeper and thrust at each word “You. Are. Mine.” 

“Yes baby…Yours…” Kyungsoo whimpers as he jacked off his cock. The thrill of having someone suddenly seeing them made Kyungsoo more excited.

A few more thrusts and both men found their release at the same time. Jongin rested his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he let out all his cum inside the man. He can feel Kyungsoo’s temperature now getting normal and the man’s scent slowly fading. 

Jongin pulled his cock out and kissed the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “S-sorry…I was a bit rough.”

Kyungsoo fixed his clothes and turned to face Jongin. He planted a soft kiss on the man’s lips before saying, “It’s okay, baby. I love you.”

Jongin smiled “I love you too. Let’s go back now?”

They went back to the waiting area and they saw Baekhyun rolling his eyes as if the man knew what they did. 

“My offer is still open…for later.” Jongin said playfully.

Kyungsoo blushed and nodded before going to the other members. Both men returned to being performers but at the same time excited for their private post concert event.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Let's continue to support fic fests! <3 
> 
> Thank you also to the mods for organizing this fest!


End file.
